Tattoo Parlors
In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V, tattoo parlors are facilities where the player can include tattoos on their player character. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Much like haircuts, tattoos increase player respect from fellow Grove Street Families members as well as sex appeal from girlfriends. Locations There are a total of four tattoo parlors in San Andreas. Of the four parlors in the game, only one has a specific name, while the other three assume a less descriptive storefront with only a "Tattoo(s)" signage. The tattoo parlors include: * An unnamed "Tattoos" parlor in Idlewood, Los Santos, close to Reece's Hair & Facial Studio and across the road from a Well Stacked Pizza outlet; * An unnamed "Tattoos" parlor in El Corona, Los Santos; * Hemlock Tattoo in Hashbury, San Fierro, next door to a Sub Urban outlet; and * An unnamed "Tattoo" parlor in Redsands East, Las Venturas, at a corner store next door to a Gay Gordo's Bouffant Boutique. In the original PlayStation 2 version of GTA San Andreas, Hemlock Tattoo is inaccessible to the player, resulting in the player having no access to the parlor's unique selection of tattoos. This problem is rectified in succeeding versions of the game. Tattoos Players can only apply tattoos to their player character's upper body, but have the option of picking any one of its multiple parts, including the upper and lower parts of their arms, the upper and lower parts of their backs, the left and right chest, and the stomach. Players can also remove existing tattoos at the tattoo parlors. Individually, a tattoo can only increase the player's respect or sex appeal by a maximum of 3%, thus requiring the player purchase multiple tattoos in order to witness any significant changes. The range of available tattoos depends on the city the player in. The Idlewood and El Corona parlors offer the same selections of tattoos, while Hemlock Tattoo and the Redsands East parlor offer different sets of tattoos each. Prices for tattoos range from a low of $25 to a high of $720, while removal of each tattoo costs $400. Unusually, some of Redsands East parlor's tattoos are not priced at a figure that is divisible to 5, unlike the other three parlors, leading to the notion that the parlor is actually overpricing; comparisons at GTA-SanAndreas.com imply its pricing is 20% higher than in the rest of the state. As mentioned, the Hemlock Tattoo tattoos are unavailable in the PlayStation 2 version of GTA San Andreas. The following is a complete range of tattoos available to the player by tattoo parlors: Gallery *Tattos available in Idlewood and El Corona parlors. 12dager.gif|Dagger 12angel.gif|Angel 11grove.gif|Grove 11grov3.gif|Grove 11grov2.gif|Grove 10ls5.gif|Los Santos 10ls4.gif|Los Santos 10ls3.gif|Los Santos 10ls2.gif|Los Santos 10ls.gif|Los Santos 9gun.gif|Gun 9bullt.gif|Bullet 8westsd.gif|Westside 8santos.gif|Los Santos 8sa.gif|Grove St. 8gun.gif|Gun 7cross3.gif|Cross 6africa.gif|Africa 5gun.gif|Gun 4rip.gif|Grave In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Tattoo parlors also appear in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Unlike in San Andreas, however, the player cannot personally receive tattoos. Instead, they work for the parlors, applying tattoos to others with the Nintendo DS touchscreen. A rating is given after each tattoo, depending on how closely the player matches the given pattern. The player may continue to give tattoos until the allotted time has expired, or they perform too poorly on the tattoos. This feature is first introduced in the mission Recruitment Drive, in which Huang Lee tattoos a Triad Rookie as part of this mission. After this, he may work at the parlor anytime. In Grand Theft Auto V Tattoos make a re-appearance in GTA V. They become available after the mission Mr. Philips. As with clothing and haircuts, each player character has their own specific set of tattoos to choose from. Tattoos are available for the characters' torso, head, both arms and both legs. Tattoos are also removable by clicking the tattoo the character already has in the menu. Tattoos in GTA V are entirely cosmetic, with no effect on gameplay. Locations *Alamo Tattoo Studio - Sandy Shores *Blazing Tattoo - Downtown Vinewood *Ink Inc Tattoos - Chumash *Los Santos Tattoos - El Burro Heights *Paleto Tattoo - Paleto Bay *The Pit Tattoos - Vespucci Canals TattooParlorSide-GTAV.png|A tattoo parlor in LS. TattooParlor-GTAV.png|The cashier, Spider inside the tattoo parlor. Tattoo_in_GTA_V.jpg|Some of the tattoos available in GTA V. See also * Barbers * Gyms External links * Tattoos Guide at GTA-SanAndreas.com, including images of tattoos. Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA V Category:Places in Los Santos Category:Places in Las Venturas Category:Places in San Fierro Category:Tattoo Parlors